Decode
by Shadowed-Roses
Summary: This is the somewhat prequel to "Closing Time, Take Me Home" told from Nero's point of view. It begins with the morning that Nero decides to leave, and ends with him being dragged back to a certain red clad devil hunter when he can't keep him out of his thoughts. Rated T for language. Dante/Nero if you don't like then don't read.


**Author's Note: **

Okay so I didn't plan on posting this so early but I was listening to my ipod on shuffle and this song came on and I just couldn't help it! I hate the fact that Twilight kind of ruined an amazing song, but I still love Paramore and this song. I felt like it was perfect for how Nero would have been feeling! Like I said I just couldn't hold back. So here I am at 11:50pm writing again for the second time tonight. I hope you like this! I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, Nero, the song "Decode", or the band Paramore.

* * *

**Decode-**

_*****_ _**How can I decide what's right? When you're clouding up my mind, I can't win your losing fight all the time. Nor could I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides, but you won't take away my pride. No, not this time, not this time. How did we get here, when I used to know you so well? How did we get here, well, I think I know…***_

Nero awoke just as the first rays of morning began peering through the dingy shades. At first he just layed there…trying not to breath, trying desperately not to think. God he couldn't do this anymore, it was just to fucking hard! Without turning his head he glanced over to the sleeping man next to him who was oblivious to the world around him. 'In more ways than one,' Nero thought with a heavy sigh. Closing his eyes again, he tried to shut out the hurt, the pain…the truth. He was just another meaningless fuck the older slayer next to him, and that's all he ever would be no matter how much he wanted it to be different. Finally turning his head to see the older man better, Nero winced in pain. 'What the hell?' he questioned bringing his hand up to his neck.

There in the juncture between his right shoulder and neck was…what felt exactly like a bite mark. Trying silence the hiss of pain that threatened to leave his lips Nero gently felt around the bruised and scabbed flesh. 'Christ, did he have to bite that hard?' Nero thought as he began to remember fleeting images from their most recent 'activities'. Nero was just about to cum when Dante had suddenly growled like a possessive dog over a bone, and before he could even react Dante had lunged and bitten him…hard. Wincing, Nero removed his hand and turned his head to stare up at the equally dingy ceiling.

'I have to go…I can't stay here anymore, it's not worth it,' Nero decided with a resigned shuddering sigh. Carefully he rose from the bed trying with all his might not to wake the older man. If Dante did wake up…Nero didn't trust his already shaky resolve to stand up to actually telling him he was leaving, and not coming back. Desperately trying to be as quiet as possible Nero gathered up his wrinkled clothes from the floor of Dante's room. If this didn't scream walk of shame, then Nero didn't know what would.

Having finally gathered everything up, he crept out into the hallway and silently closed the elders bedroom door behind him. In Nero's mind however it shut with the sound of Coyote-A going off in his ear. It was the sound of his hopes…his heart's desires being blown to bloody little bits by said gun. Taking a shaky breath, but refusing to cry, Nero quickly entered his own room and pulled on some clean clothes. Grabbing a large duffle bag he usually used for sneaking Red Queen into...more populated areas, he quickly began throwing his clothes and few personal belongings into its spacious depth.

Once packed, Nero turned and practically fled the room. He had to get out of here now! He was already having doubts about leaving, and something else deep down felt like it was ripping his soul apart with each step he took. Shrugging it off, Nero raced down the stairs and hastily grabbed Red Queen and Blue Rose off the wall. Securing both, Nero turned and with purpose walked to the heavy oak doors of Devil May Cry.

Grabbing the handle and opening one…Nero paused placing a hand over his heart. Christ…what was this…it was physical and yet soul wrenching pain that seemed to fill his whole being. Struggling to breath Nero straightened as best he could and directed his gaze straight ahead.

"Good bye old man…I wish you would have…could have…" Nero whispered, but unable to finish shut his eyes tight and taking another shuddering breath. Opened them to stare straight ahead and placing one foot in front of the other. Nero closed the door behind him and walked away from Devil May Cry with a sob in his throat and a tear running down his pale cheek.

_***The truth is hiding in your eyes, and it's hanging on your tongue. Just boiling in my blood, but you think that I can't see what kind of man that you are if you're a man at all. Well, I will figure this one out on my own. (I'm screaming, I love you so) On my own. (But my thoughts you can't decode).***_

**~*Five Months Later*~**

_*****__**Do you see what we've done? We're gonna make such fools of ourselves. Do you see what we've done? We're gonna make such fools of ourselves…***_

Nero cursed beautifully as he narrowly missed the fireball that was aimed for his head. Spinning and firing Blue Rose, Nero watched in satisfaction as the Hell Hound responsible burst into flames before blowing away as ash. Scowling, Nero holstered his gun and swung Red Queen onto his back. Damn it…that was the sixth time this week that a low level demon had almost done him in.

It was all _**his**_ fault. Nero couldn't focus…he couldn't concentrate. Every other second a certain red clad hunter was invading his every thought. Christ even his inner demon was no help constantly nudging and pushing for him to go back and face the elder slayer. 'Fat chance,' Nero thought with a sad sigh, 'he probably doesn't even care that I'm gone.' Growling in frustration Nero wished more demons would show up so he would have something to vent on. Why…why couldn't he stop thinking about _**him**_!?

This was all _**his**_ fault…_**him**_…'_Dante_' his inner demon whispered. 'Don't go there!' Nero thought acidly quickly shoving his inner demon as far away from his consciousness as he could. '_He knows…he knows what's wrong with us_,' it stated. 'So what, it doesn't matter,' Nero stated as he began walking back to collect his pay. '_Does matter_. _Need to know, we are tired_…'his inner demon answered. Nero stopped at those last words…yes he was tired. He was tired in a way sleep would never fix. Not that he could when ever dream was filled with…Dante.

'_Go_ _find…ask him why_,' his inner demon pushed seeming to understand it was close to getting what it wanted. 'If I do, and it doesn't help you will never say another word about it. Got it?' Nero grated out. His inner demon gave no reply, but Nero knew he had gotten his point across. Christ…he did not want to do this; the elder hunter was the very last person he wanted to see. Still, he knew said hunter was the only one who could give him the answers he so desperately needed. Steeling his resolve Nero readjusted Red Queen on his back and took his first steps toward Capulet City…towards _him_.

_***How did we get here, when I used to know you so well? How did we get here, when I used to know you so well?***_

_**~*One Month Later*~**_

It took Nero a month to 'track' Dante down. Sure he probably could have just showed up at the shop…but, that was a last resort. One that Nero was getting very close to choosing. Nero had searched every hang out that he knew the elder slayer liked to bum around. He even lowered himself to going into Love Planet to ask about Dante there. To his surprise the busty blonde that was trying to convince him to let her give him a lap dance told him that she hadn't seen Dante in over six months.

"When you do see him tell him we all miss him here honey," she simpered as he retreated from the skanky establishment as fast as he could.

From there Nero tried the ammo shops and a few shady arms dealers. The story was always the same, none of them had seen their 'favorite customer' in over six months. It didn't make sense…there was no way the old man could go six months without at least buying ammo, not the way he went through it anyway. Nero was about to give up all hope and just go crawling back to Devil May Cry, when he finally got some info.

"White haired guy, red trench coat, bout yay high?" the gruff bartender asked Nero.

"Yeah, that's him. How long ago did you see him?" the teen asked impatiently.

"Pfft…that loser came in here about a week ago, and drank all my top shelf whiskey then passed out cold on my bar. I had Louis throw him out in the gutter…and he never did come back and pay for all those drinks," the bartender iterated his face turning an unhealthy shade of red.

"Uhhh…sorry about that. I'll tell him about it if I find him. Have you seen or heard about him being spotted anywhere else?" Nero replied rubbing his nose. He was beginning to get worried. Dante clearly wasn't out of town on a long mission, but he hadn't purchased any ammo or polish in over six months, yet he was getting blackout drunk at skuzzy bars? Something was very wrong, and Nero was beginning to get a sick feeling in his gut.

"Actually one of my usuals told me they saw him last night down at Angelo's Place getting shit faced. I thought about sending Louis down there tonight to 'collect' the money he owes me," The bartender answered as sadistic smile crossing his face.

"Look how much does he owe you and I'll just pay you," Nero stated pulling out his wallet.

"Oh…about $1400.00 I would say," came the answer. Nero's jaw nearly hit the bar.

"Are you kidding me?" he yelled.

"Nope…like I said, loser drank ALL of my top shelf whiskey," the bartender stated a little too happily.

Grumbling Nero took out the money and slapping it down on the bar, turned and left making sure to slam the door behind him. Well at least he knew where to look for Dante now, too bad it had to put such a dent in his funds. Sighing Nero's thoughts began to drift in other directions. The bartender had said that Dante had not only drank enough to put a normal man in his grave three time over, but Dante had drank enough that he had actually passed out.

Nero scowled…sure the old man enjoyed a few or more now and then, but Nero had never thought that he had a drinking problem. Hell he had never even seen Dante drink enough to stay drunk for more than a few hours at best. Could it be that…Dante was actually hurt that he left? Was it even possible that the older hunter actually…missed him?

"Get a hold of yourself Nero…you sound like a fucking girl with a crush," he chastised himself.

Throwing a leg over his motorcycle, Nero started it up and with a defining roar took off in the direction of the bar he was told he could find the object of his turmoil. At least he hoped so…he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. Shaking his head, Nero revved the bike hard, and breaking every speed limit raced to what he hoped would be his final destination.

_*****__**How did we get here, when I used to know you so well? How did we get here, when I used to know you so well?***_

Arriving at his destination Nero parked his bike and walked up to the old dingy door. It was now or never. This was his last chance to just get back on his bike, leave, and never look back. '_No we need to know! He can tell us! We need to know!' _his demon screamed in near desperation. Gritting his teeth Nero pushed the door open and stepped into the even dingier hole in the wall that was Angelo's Place.

Attempting to spot the older hunter through the thick haze of cigarette smoke and offensive bar fly perfume, Nero began slowly walking toward the bar. At least the bartender could tell him if he had at least seen the elder hunter. Suddenly Nero heard said bartender's voice raise above the restless chatter and droning music.

"Look buddy don't make me throw you out of here, I said no. Besides we're closed so you have to leave anyway."

Walking faster Nero had all but reached the bar when he was brought to a very sudden and violent stop at the sight of the red wall before him. Yes…red, as in an all too familiar red leather coat that was stretched over all too familiar broad shoulders. Shaking his head, Nero found himself going closer against his wishes and watched in horror as his hand reached out to wrap itself around a broad red leather wrapped forearm.

Said arm suddenly became deathly still, and Nero watched in terror and yet knee buckling relief as a pair of beautiful blue whiskey fogged eyes turned to face him. Suddenly those beautiful blue eyes turned hard as ice, but somewhere in their depths Nero could have sworn…even if it was for just a second, that he saw the same knee buckling relief and maybe even hope. Scowling Nero felt himself daring to hope against the odds that…maybe Dante had missed him, that maybe…in some sick twisted wonderful way, the elders drinking was his fault. Finally finding his tongue Nero scoffed and firmly tugged on that red leather wrapped arm.

"Come on old man…I think he's right, you've had enough."

_***How did we get here, when I used to know you so well? How did we get here, when I used to know you so well? I think I know. I think I know. There is something I see in you. It might kill me, I want it to be true…***_

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Okay so this is done. I'm not completely happy with it, but after reading it a dozen times I really don't know what to do to fix it. Anyway, this is the last part I will do for these stories. I think the next story I write will be totally different, maybe a little happier. Anyway please review whether you liked it or not. Just please don't flame about pairing please. If you don't like it, then don't read these types of stories. Thank you!


End file.
